


the past i’d change.

by cozdin



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: AU, Gay, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Soulmates, ZaDr, more will be added when my wifi stops ACTING UP smh, none of my tags will load bc of my shitty wifi, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozdin/pseuds/cozdin
Summary: dib membrane, a 15 year old boy, comes across his soulmate while staring up into the depths of space. he is shocked to realize it’s his enemy that he is soulmates with, zim. an irken. unbelievable.being told from the point of view of dib membrane going back through their history together to the point of now, he tells of meetings, arguments, good days, and days dib wishes to forget.
Relationships: Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> eh fghfbdhaha this is being posted from my phone so i apologize if it looks very shitty
> 
> yes they’re aged up by the way, by just a tad tho

it's been a while, obviously. i'm still awaiting his return but he just hasn't shown.

i'm waiting for my soulmate to return, knowing he said he would. he left gir here with me, so he's got to return at some point. i still remember all the dumb things we did. the arguments that made zero sense, the fights we'd accidentally start from the arguments or just because we felt like it...

gir remembers it all. of course, he's one of the only things that's keeping me sane on this planet. this earth. 

you know, i'd wish for there to be at least one normal day, you know? when he returns and we can do what we normally did.

oh, if only i could change what i did. i'm debating on rewriting everything i remember. everything gir's been telling me. i've been thinking way too hard about it, but i think i will. at least after dinner, dad's almost done.

\---------------------------------------------------------

so i've decided. rewrite everything i remember everyday until i think zim returns. i have the cameras on to his house still, so maybe he'll come again. just for me and gir.

so to where it began, those months ago. those ages...


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next like- two chapters will be posted by my phone so if they look like crap i apologize i’ll fix them when i get on my computer tomorrow-

sitting outside on the cold hard ground, i gazed up and saw what seemed to be something flying around in the sky. i had no idea what it was, but i knew it couldn't be good. i hopped up and rushed inside, at least to protect myself from being rammed into from outside.

professor membrane stared at dib as he suddenly slammed the door, his brows furrowing lightly. "dib?"  
"there's!-" dib debated, going quiet a moment. he stared at his father, and pursed his lips. he shook his head, "it's nothing, dad. the sky's just looking to get a bit bad, so i came in."  
the gray, pale figure nodded and dib headed upstairs, staring at the bland, usual color he's seen for ages, since birth. dib sighed and went upstairs with a sigh, gazing out his window again after a bit.  
gaz looked in, "hey! dinner's almost done. anything new that you saw outside?"  
"i saw something strange outside... it looked like some odd airplane," dib took off his black jacket that he knew was black thanks to his father's colored sight. he walked over to gaz, who furrowed her brows in just as much confusion as dib was currently in.   
"an odd airplane?-"  
"maybe it was a ufo! hold on, gaz, i need to go check!"  
"well come back in after! i just told you dad's almost done with dinner, dib!" she hollered to dib, gaz sighing as she watched him race past her and down their curved stairs.  
dib got outside and looked around, and sighed as he saw nothing for time being. he groaned as he walked back inside, slightly mad that he hadn't seen anything exciting like he wanted to. he stumbled back to the inside of their house.  
"so? did you see anything?" gaz questioned, already seated at the table and eating her black and white meal that had little parts of gray in them.  
"nope. nothing." dib sighed out, going to sit down beside her. he picked up his utensils and began eating as well, sighing as he ate.  
"see what?" professor membrane questioned, seeing foodio 3000 wander off before he gazed back to his two kids.  
"nothing, dad." gaz shook her head lightly, "nothing important, okay?"  
professor membrane nodded, and left the room.  
dib sighed and looked to gaz. "what if they're important?? what if they were important to me, like my soulmate??" he had already finished eating and was anxiously sitting there. dib shook his head as gaz sighed.  
"firstly dib, take a deep breath. i doubt it was, alright?" she chuckled. "secondly, if it was, why would it be a ufo or- or odd plane??"  
dib shrugged and sighed. "maybe it *wasn't* anything..."

once the two had finished their dinner, they parted ways and dib laid in his bed, quiet. as 12 am neared, dib got a bit risky.

dib sat on his roof, lying against it as he stared at the stars. he ended up sitting up and looked around. he saw somebody walking around, his gaze darted straight to them, to which that some somebody ended up looking right back to him due to the sudden movement. dib squinted his eyes and shifted to get closer to the edge, trying to make out the figure. he actually ended up almost falling off the edge of the roof. "shit, shit, shit-"  
the figure below seemed confused, but dib put up a finger to try and make them stay for a while longer. he rushed up and found a way back inside. quietly, he got downstairs and opened up the door. the same figure approached the door, their brows clearly furrowed.  
"hey, who are!-" dib went to question, but then the figure went under a street light.  
dib audibly gasped and the other but clearer figure's eyes widened.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dab we’re back again and it’s the last chapter for today losers  
> im so tired help

this is when me and zim met. i didn’t really know how to feel about it, but i knew i felt some sort of way.

dib and zim stared at each other, both of their eyes wide. with it being so late, dib debated on going in and trying to forget about it. instead, he walked up to zim and looked him in the eye. dib knew for sure this was an alien. or some weird creature of some sort. his hand pressed to zim’s shoulder, dib going to complain. “look, i!-“  
dib stopped as he caught hold of the creature’s color, seeing the humane eyes, but the obviously not human skin. zim stared back to dib, looking into the eyes that were staring at him, seeing the colors of the whole world suddenly. they both just stood in a little bit of shock for a while, dib’s hand slowly falling. “... i can’t believe it.” dib whispered, zim’s brows furrowing.  
“zim can’t believe this either!” zim complained, scoffing lightly as he stepped away from dib. “zim cannot believe he has been paired with a dumb human!”  
“hey!” dib barked at him, stepping closer, “i am not dumb and we’re soulmates, dummy! why are you complaining about your soulmate?!”  
“well zim just heard you complain!” zim growled to him slightly.  
“i was not compl-“  
dib was rudely cut off by a complaint neighbor, who hollered out to the two. “hey, keep it down, wont ya?!”  
dib sighed and looked at zim. “look, i may be your soulmate, but i know you’re not human. you’re some- some alien!” he grumbled under his breath to him, zim visibly angry as his forehead pressed against dib’s.  
“you should be honored to be zim’s soulmate!” zim grumbled back in a soft voice as well, earning a scoff from dib. dib rolled his eyes and just stared at him. he groaned and he looked back to his house.  
“i’m going in,” dib argued softly, walking to his house.  
“well then go in! zim does not care!” zim barked at him and turned, but both boys turned slightly to each other once dib reached the door.  
“... goodnight, zim.”  
“goodnight, human!” zim scoffed lightly to him, but color showed in his cheeks. dib chuckled and walked back inside to his suddenly colored home.  
“woah...” dib breathed, walking around inside the house as he looked around in the dark but beautifully colored home.  
dib came into contact with the tables, the chairs, carpets, mugs, cups, and anything that he could possibly see and touch. dib had a little grin, but it turned to a light frown as he remembered who had given him this chance of seeing.  
an alien. an alien who was gonna mean a lot to him at some point in time, his soulmate, but dib knew he was here to take over earth. dib lightly scoffed and walked back to the stairs and admired it as well with it’s beautiful color. he’d have to ask his dad to teach him colors in the morning. dib got into his room, deciding to wait until morning to tell gaz so she could sleep. he shut the door and turned the light on and awed at the beautiful room. nothing bland, neutral, boring. bright colors... he looked at his shirt and clothes and grinned gently. “woah!...” he beamed quietly to avoid waking anybody in the house. he shut off his lights and went to lay down again, dib lightly grinning as he laid there in his bed. he looked out to the sky and admired the stars and sky he could now see. boy, earth’s going to be interesting to see. dib laid silently for a while before he fell asleep. he let out a soft snore as he slept, feeling pretty content.  
zim, on the other hand, sat in his home and stared at the screen of his tv. “zim can’t believe this, gir!!”  
“can’t believe what?!” gir looked to zim, having a little grin.  
“zim’s soulmate is.... a human!! this cannot be! it must be wrong!!”  
“or maybe it’s meant to be!” gir gently sang, giggling immediately after.  
“gir, you are no help!-“ zim gasped and his orbs of pinkish red looking to gir, who looked back. “the tallest can’t ever know about this!! they will be angered to know their number one invader is soulmates with a human!!”  
“how come?” gir asked, and zim grumbled.  
“for obvious reasons, gir! now, excuse zim as he has to go find a way to relax and try to forget about his dumb human soulmate!!”  
“but why would you wanna forget your soulmate?!”  
“because then zim cannot focus on what the tallest have sent him here to do!! to conquer the earth!! to take it over!!” zim bellowed, laughing maniacally after.  
zim sighed and looked to the ground. his thoughts went to ones of dib. zim shook his head and grumbled. “zim mustn’t waste time. off he goes!!”  
with zim gone, gir laid against the couch. “huh! how interesting!!” gir giggled slightly, and went back to staring at the tv.  
zim sighed as he sat in a chair, hiding his face. that stupid human...


End file.
